


B-A-B-Y

by princezimmermann



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Very fluffy, also the boy squad being dumb what else is new, idk guys this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princezimmermann/pseuds/princezimmermann
Summary: Matteo had never given pet names much thought until he started dating David.





	B-A-B-Y

Matteo had never given pet names much thought until he started dating David. He’s never really had the opportunity, not really, to give someone he liked cutesy nicknames. Sara had done it occasionally but it never had much of an effect on him—it was just another one of those things he had to put up with, along with kissing her and holding her hand and enduring questions from the boys about their sex life. 

He’d never been able to call Jonas those kinds of sappy names, not in earnest. He’d never really considered a reality in which he’d be able to, anyway. Even when he imagined running his fingers through Jonas’ curly hair, even when he actually did get to run his fingers through Jonas’ hair, it never felt real.

When David calls him babe for the first time, it’s real.

“Do you wanna order a pizza, babe?”

It’s so casual and sweet and it hits Matteo like a truck. Suddenly this is everything he’s ever wanted. He thought his own name sounded so beautiful when David said it but now he never wants David to call him anything else but babe forever. He’s David’s babe. He’s never been prouder. 

David turns to him and raises an eyebrow, waiting for Matteo’s answer. Matteo wraps his arms around David’s waist instead and grins. 

“Babe,” he says.

“Yeah...?”

“You called me babe.”

David smiles. “Yeah.”

Matteo hums and kisses him. “Babe,” he whispers again. 

*

The first time David says it in front of the boys, they’re hanging out after a game of table tennis. Matteo and David are sitting next to each other on the table, watching Abdi and Carlos compete to see who can bounce a ball on their paddle the longest. Abdi, Carlos, and Jonas are all yelling over each other as the competition gets more intense, and Matteo and David are laughing at their antics. 

“Keep your eye on the ball!” David shouts, as Abdi manages an impressive catch when his ball almost flies out of arms reach.

“Don’t root for him!” Carlos shouts back, eyes never leaving his ball. “I thought we were bros, David!”

“I’m not picking sides,” David manages through his laughter. 

Carlos starts shoving at Abdi, who shoves back, and they somehow both keep their balls in the air. 

“But like if you had to pick a side,” Abdi prompts. 

David rubs his chin and pretends to consider his answer.

“He’s on my side,” Matteo interjects. 

“You aren’t one of the options!” Carlos shouts.

“Still. Right?” Matteo pulls David’s hand into his lap and David laughs.

“Of course, babe,” he says.

Matteo grins, swooning just a little. “Thanks, babe.”

Jonas and Abdi both immediately parrot “BABE” in delight and Abdi’s ball finally hits the ground in his distraction. 

Carlos catches his own ball midair and chucks it at Abdi, who doesn’t dodge it in time. 

“YES,” Carlos cheers. He points at David. “That’s why I’m the best, babe.”

Jones sniggers. “Yeah, you can’t always just side with your boyfriend, babe.”

Matteo rolls his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, babe,” Abdi says. 

David can’t stop giggling next to him but Matteo is ready to throw hands with his dumb friends. Babe is his and David’s ONLY. 

Matteo glares. “Stop that.”

Jonas saddles up to Matteo and rests his hands on Matteo’s knees and says, sweetly, 

“Stop what, babe?”

“Oh my god.” Matteo shoves him off, laughing despite himself, and the boys coo and tease them for the rest of the afternoon.

*

Later that night, Matteo is laying with his head on David’s chest as they watch a movie in Matteo’s room. David is idly petting Matteo’s hair and Matteo feels like he’s melting.

David’s hand stills. “Baby?” he says softly. “Did you fall asleep?”

Matteo’s stomach flips in the best way. He was a little worried that hearing the boys call him babe so many times would ruin its power, dampen the warm rush he gets every time David says it. But nothing can ever match the sleepy fondness in David’s voice at this moment. Nothing has ever been better than this.

Matteo buries his smile in David’s chest and cuddles closer. 

David chuckles. “Babe?” 

Matteo hums and looks up at him. David brushes his hair out of his face. Matteo leans up further for a kiss, which David happily gives him. “Baby,” Matteo says.

“Baby,” David repeats, and they both huff out a laugh. 

Matteo scootches up a little and buries his face in David’s neck. David wraps his arms around him and squeezes, and they fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m W E A K for pet names especially babe/baby lmao
> 
> let me know what you think!! leave a comment!! thanks so much for reading i love you!!!


End file.
